ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaser Cruz
Jaser Cruz (born Jaser Diego Cruz; October 31st, 1997), is a Professional Wrestler, Actor, Reality Star & Dancer best known for his appearances in GZWA from 2015-2016 and for his appearances in Spirit and Pride(SAP) from 2017-2018. Jaser is the youngest sibling in the prestigious Cruz Family Dynasty being the only currently active male member and also a member of Stable The Clique in GZWA. Background Jaser was born on October the 31st 1997 as a member of the Cruz Wrestling family, the youngest and only male of the third generation. Initially Jaser didn’t want to follow his older sisters Mariah, Amber Cruz-Torres, & Amanda Cortez footsteps into the wrestling business but eventually caught the bug after watching his older sisters in ring. He began training and competed briefly for GZWA in 2014 before leaving due to personal reasons in 2015. In 2017 he began starring on the Reality tv Show #TheLifeAtl a spin-off of the original show #TheLifeLA/Miami chronicling his personal life. The show was a ratings hit and would go on to have a second season during the later part of 2017 and be picked up for a third season in late 2018. GZWA (2014-2015) On August 7th 2014 it was announced that Jaser signed his first contract at the age of 16 with promotion GZWA. GZWA was an established promotion known for its bi-weekly shows as well as weekly shows. Jaser would begin training under the help of older sisters Mariah, Amber and Amanda as well as Leon Torres and Mike Bradley. Jaser would make his in ring debut during the LiveWire Inaugural show taking on older sister Amanda. Jaser would win the match with a schoolboy. The following week on the November 28th episode of Primetime Jaser would align himself with older sister Amber as a member of her stable The Clique. Jaser would start to accompany Amber and Raven during their matches while also competing during live shows to gain more experience. On the December 28th edition of LiveWire Amber and Jaser would team up to take on Older sister Mariah and Morgan Davis of The Queen Bee Mafia in a tag team match. Following a distraction from Amber and Morgan on the outside, Jaser was able to roll up Mariah and secure the win for his team as Raven had been placed as special guest ref. Jaser would make his PPV debut the following month January 9th 2015 at GZWA's annual Dead or Alive show competing in a classic 4 on 4 elimination tag team match teaming with Team Storm (Tyler Storm, Sean O'Haire, "The Chic Geek" Jade Wylder). vs Team Statement ("The Statement" Victor Phillips, "The Architect" Chris Matthews, "Trap Star" 2-Fly Kidd, "The Guru" Danielle Bradley). Jaser would help get an elimination before turning on his team knocking his remaining partner out and allowing him to be pinned. Later on that night Jaser would attack newly crowned Television Champion Mike Bradley igniting a feud between the two stealing his title in the process.On the following episode of Primetime Jaser and Mike would have an exchange of words. With both teams The Clique and The misFitz backing Jaser while Mike had sister Danielle in his corner. Jaser would give back the Television title and proclaim a future title match between the two. After exchanging more words the groups would separate. Later on that night Jaser would be on commentary as Mike took on Chris Matthews. Growing impatient as Chris was starting to lose the match Jaser would interfere gaining Mike the win via DQ. Both Jaser and Chris took turns Hitting Mike with their finishers before Jaser knocked out Chris with the title. Jaser would go on to lay the title across Mike before exiting the ring. Jaser would continue to compete on Livewire picking up wins while appearing on Primetime. On the March 9th episode of Primetime Jaser would team up older sister Amber in a Siblings vs Siblings Main Event match against the team of Mike and Danielle Bradley. Amber would pick up the win for her team pinning Danielle. On the March 29th edition of Primetime, Jaser would take on Chris Matthews in a singles match with Mike Bradley as Special guest Ref. After a hard fought match Jaser would suffer his first lost following a curb stomp from Matthews. Mike would attack Chris after the match as while as Jaser. Jaser would take the following episode of Primetime off returning at the next tapings attacking both Mike and Chris with the Television title. At the following set of tappings Jaser and Chris would face off once and for all for the number one contender spot for the Television title. After a lengthy match Jaser would end up on the losing side following a curb stomp. Jaser would begin to feud with Chris over the Television title at the next set of tappings. On the September 25th edition of Primetime Jaser would pick up a win against Kuro Hayabusa with help from Rocky Romero. Jaser would take on former tag partner Ry Drake at the October 16th Primetime leading to a no contest following interference from Chris Matthews. This would be Jaser's last appearance for the company as he decided to take time away from wrestling and follow other passions. (2018-) On the July 28th episode of Primetime, Jaser made his return to GZWA. Greeting the crowd he cut a promo on older sister Mariah dragging her for her twitter antics and neglect. Jaser made his official in ring return the following tapping facing off against Mathew Miles one half of The MegaBusters with sister Mariah on commentary. Jaser would pick up the win with his 2Turnt (Sunset Flip Backstabber) finisher following a distraction from Kaliyah from ringside. Indies (Sap Wrestling 2017-2018) On October 26th Jaser made his return to wrestling following a 2 year break. He made his debut having recently signed with Spirit and Pride Wrestling (SAP Wrestling) preforming in the company's yearly Halloween Battle Royal. Jaser came out dressed as Edward Scissor hands outlasting 8 other competitors before being thrown out. The following week Jaser took on Malaya Diyosa in his single debut for the company. Following a distraction from the outside Jaser was pinned by Malaya. On the December 8th episode of SAP Jaser teamed up with Luca Di Paolo, Malaya Diyosa, Adolfo Santana, Jacob Evans to take on the team of Bloody Mary, Wally Lee, Stone Hendrix, Xander Salvitor, Raven Monettau with the opposing team picking up the win. On the following set of tappings, Jaser Faced off against Jessica Nitoh in a losing effort. On the January 8th episode Jaser took on Desiree Jenkins pinning her following a Park It (Wheelbarrow Stunner) gaining his first win with the company. Jaser got his first chance at SAP during its special "Don’t drink from the Hudson" night 2 in a triple threat match that saw SAP National champion Brendan Samuels retain against him and Cosmo Cooper. Following the loss Jaser began feuding with SAP X Champion Jessica Sears. Jaser also began being managed by real life cousin Kaliyah Kane. The pair were teamed together initially taking on Ashley Maldano & Celeste with Jaser picking up the win for his team. The following taping Jaser would be thrown in another 10 man tag match teaming with Fujiko Mine, Jessica Sears, Cartier and Cailey Carter up against Brendan Samuels, Rachel Redding, Andre Holmes and the Zombie Vice Squad. After a brief bit of miscommunication, Jaser would cost his team the win taking the pinfall. Jaser would compete in the battle royal for the Final'' Cavalcade Spot. Jaser was able to outlast 19 other competitors making into the final 7 before being eliminated. During the match Cruz was able to eliminate frenemy Jessica Sears. Jaser and Jessica were set to face off against each other for Jessica's X Championship at the March 26th edition of SAP in a ladder match. Despite his best efforts Jaser came up short as Jessica was able to grab her title that hung above the ring. On the May 21 episode of SAP Jaser would take on and lose to Ollie Maverick in a squash match. The following tapping was canceled as the company would announce via twitter that it would be closing its doors permanently. (Southside Wrestling 2018-) On September 12 it was announced via Twitter that Jaser would make his in ring debut for SSW taking on friend and fellow SAP alumni Wally Lee in a singles match. On September 14th during Southside #16, Jaser would pick up the win over Wally gaining his first victory with the company. Personal life *Jaser is of mixed Puerto Rican and Black descent. *He is the youngest sibling in The Cruz Family Dynasty and its only active male member. His older half sisters Mariah, Amanda, and Amber are all also wrestlers. *Jaser is openly Pansexual something he says "Isn't represented enough." *Though wrestling is a passion of his outside of the ring he is a published photographer having his own works published in well known publications. Other Media In 2015 Jaser appeared in his the music video for his sister Amber's debut single "Stunt" off her EP "Pretty Rebel". In 2016 Jaser was cast on Hit reality show #TheLIFEATL. He would have a starring role as a member of the cast for its first two seasons with a third Season currently in the works. in 2018 Jaser is also stated to to have a guest role on the LA/MIAMI season. In 2018, Jaser announced via his twitter his involvement with Quagliaterre productions and in regards to a scripted drama series he would start filming for at the end of the year. Filmography '''Film' 'Television' Music Video In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Ob-LIT-eration' (Leg Drop DDT) **'2Turnt' (Sunset Flip Backstabber) *'Signature moves' **Cruz Control (Modified Rings of Saturn) **Mind Mischief (Standing Shiranui) **Reality Check (Swinging Snapmare Driver) **Swag Surf (Running Big Boot dropped into splits) **The Snapback (Snapmare Knee Smash) **Kaio-ken Dropkick (Standing or Running Dropkick followed by a kip up and theatrics) **Face Jam (Tilt-a-whirl head scissor Transitioned into a Kneeling Facebuster) **Park It (Wheelbarrow Stunner) **Saturday Crush (Leg Drop Bulldog) **Rope run Bulldog, Sometimes Springboard **Feint 619-style Irish Whip counter **Butterfly Backbreaker **Butterfly Lock **Butterfly Suplex **Dashing By (Running Shining Wizard to a kneeling opponent) **Discus Big Boot **Discus Forearm Smash **Elevated Split-Legged Corner Foot Choke **Huricanrana (Springboard, Diving) **Matrix Evasion followed by a Rollup **Muta Lock **Straight jacket neckbreaker slam **Reverse Twist of Fate **Roll Up **Savate Kick **Sitout Facebuster (Running, Standing, Springboard, Diving) **Springboard Dropkick **Springboard Crossbody **Suplex Pin **Springboard Tornado DDT **Spear **Split Legged Fist Drop **Splt-Legged Leg Drop Bulldog **Split-Legged Stretch muffler **STO Backbreaker Combo **STO Russian Leg Sweep Combo **Suicide Dive **504 Kick *'Managers' **Amber Torres **Mandisa Carter **Amanda Cortez **Kaliyah Kane SAP *'Wrestlers Managed' **Amber Torres **Mandisa Carter **Amanda Cortez **Raven **Mariah Theme Songs *"Stunt" By Tinashe GWZA (2014-2015) *"Dat$tick" By Rich Chigga SAP (2017-2018) *"Boss" By Lil Pump GZWA (2018-) Championships and Accomplishments GZWA *N/a DDT Pro Wrestling * Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship =External Links= *Jaser's official Twitter Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Dancers Category:1995 Births Category:Puerto Rican-American characters Category:Filipino wrestlers Category:Puerto Rican Wrestlers Category:Heel characters Category:Heel wrestlers Category:Heels Category:Face characters Category:Face Character Category:GZWA Category:Managers Category:Professional wrestling managers and valets Category:Valets Category:Mexican characters Category:1997 births Category:Actor Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:Actors from Los Angeles, California Category:American Characters Category:American Actors Category:Reality TV Star Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:People from Atlanta, Ga